Kisses in October
by zleznjiyh
Summary: During a Sox game at Maura's things change. Rizzles. Each chapter takes place during a game Jane is watching.
1. Chapter 1 - Baseball

My first fic. Wow. Supposed to be a one-shot but is looking like a three-shot at the moment.

**Disclaimer: Not mine, JTam make them canon etc.**

**Please leave a review if you want a continuation. **

**/zlez**

* * *

Maura turned to Jane to see what she was looking at. Usually when watching a game Jane would be gesturing wildly and talking to the television even though she clearly couldn't change the outcome of the game from the sofa. Jane's expression was as blank as if she was staring into the vastness of space. They had started on the separate ends of the sofa but as the game wore on they had drifted slowly, meeting in the middle as Jane grew quieter. Maura didn't mind much sitting there watching the game, the time spent with Jane was enough to make up or the lackluster performance of the Red Sox. Jane had informed her it was the World Series. That didn't mean much to Maura but she had quickly gone to the MLB website and was now bursting with facts. Facts Jane undoubtedly knew but would still listen to them as they came out of the mouth of her best friend.

* * *

As they had moved closer and closer during the game Jane felt the heat from another persons body upon her. As the focus on the game was lost and replaced with feeling every movement on her right side, she started to dream. How would a life with Maura be like. It'd be awfully like now, except… except the physical stuff.

The boundary they never crossed.

Except the sleepovers. And changing in front of each other. And all those nights spent like this one, on the couch, watching a game or some documentary. And the dinners. And the double dates that always ended with the two of them drinking wine without their dates. Holy crap, they had been unknowingly been dating each other since the day Maura offered to pay for Jane's order.

Jane was now going through all their interactions for the past few years. Each interaction brought forward a new insight and each new insight brought forward all those feeling repressed under uncertainty. She shifted her focus to the game but nothing had changed, the Sox were still doing everything in their power to lose. Back to over-analyzing our relationship. A blanket was now draped over them. The warmth was soothing and it wasn't the warmth from the blanket either.

Maybe she didn't have to dream.

* * *

Maura was still watching Jane. Jane was still on another planet. The October cold had them now under a blanket even though Maura's place had state-of-the-art climate control. The cuddling was normal. Angela would often catch them nuzzled up against one another but never said anything. She knew Jane well enough and it would only end with a sad look on Maura's face if she said anything.

Maura was now fixated on Jane's face. She followed the slightly furrowed brow down along the nose, following the contour down to the curve of Jane's mouth. She knew she was in trouble now. Jane was pulled back to reality by a small sigh from the woman next to her. The game was forgotten in her mind as she slowly turned her head towards Maura. Maura kept staring at Jane's lips a fraction too long to be considered friendly. She finally released her lock on the lips and gazed into Jane's eyes. Her kind eyes burned hotter than a thousand suns as she started to close the little gap they had left. Neither was backing down, too many roads had led them here.

Maura closed in, hesitantly pressing her lips lightly on to Jane. All those years of cat and mouse games suddenly made sense. Jane made sense. Maura felt herself make sense. Jane shifted her lips slightly, allowing separation to lick her lips before taking Maura's lips again. The hesitancy that loomed in the air vanished and was replaced with the sounds of kissing. Carefully Maura moved to place herself on to Jane, straddling her, blocking the view to the TV.

* * *

Jane didn't mind, her mind racing, trying to comprehend how they went from flirty to dirty. This was incredible, she would never want to be without this again.

* * *

"Are we alright Maura?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"This is... this is very new."

"But it feels right. I usually don't listen to my intestines talk but right now they are outright screaming."

"Are they saying, no, are they screaming good things?"

"Yes."

"Ma's gonna flip when we tell her."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now I just want to continue... I just want to continue our activity."

"Is that what we're doing now Doctor? By all means continue away. But we do need to talk. You know me, I'm not a talker but you are important to me."

"And you are important to me Jane. We will talk."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2 - Hockey

Hey guys, chapter 2 here! Thansk for the review and favs and stuff! Exciting!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, JTam make them canon etc.**

**/zlez**

* * *

"Come on, you have to be more consistent than that!" Jane was yelling at the television again much to Maura's chagrin. Jane had swapped her Sox jersey for a Bruins one for this evening. She took a swig of her beer as she settled back down on the sofa. Intermission. Maura was often grateful for the two intermissions in hockey. They lasted an appropriate amount of time and let them partake in some light making out before the second period. Maura was very fascinated with Jane's intent on following nearly every local sports team in Boston and New England. October was usually reserved for the World Series but Jane wasn't discriminatory. Oh, and they still hadn't talked.

"Oh. We still haven't talked." Maura bit her lip guiltily, she'd been the main reason they hadn't had a proper conversation yet. Work had swamped them, her especially, and on their down time they preferred to indulge in... other activities. But Jane was right, they needed to use their mouths to actually talk and nothing else.

"Let's talk then." Jane shifted her focus to Maura, tuning the game into nothing more than a faint sound in the background. Maura was unsure of what was needed to be said so she sat there patiently, waiting on Jane to start.

"What are we Maura? Are we friends who occasionally kiss or are we something more? It hit me, the other week, that everything we've done, we've done to get to here. The flirting, the innuendo, staying up and drinking wine followed by a sleepover, all has led to here. But I'm scared Maura. Of what people will say when they find out. I'm scared this will someday end and I can't have that. You are the most important person to me." Maura had never seen or heard Jane be so frank. Even after all the traumatic events in their lives she'd never seen Jane so vulnerable, so open and raw. Jane's face was earnest and her lips were trapped between her teeth, showing nothing more than a thin line where her lips should be. Maura shifted her focus from Jane's lips to her eyes and inhaled deeply, getting ready to say what was in her heart.

"I believe we are in a committed relationship. I certainly _do not_ want to date other people and I hope you feel the same way. Nothing is set in stone Jane, but for now all I want to do is be with you. Forever. Because that's how I feel." Jane threw an eye on the television having missed most of the second period. The score was still unchanged. Jane scoffed lightly.

"I definitely _don't_ want to date anyone else other than you, forever." Maura still felt some tension in the body next to her and didn't really understand why. They were on the same page, weren't they?

"What's bothering you Jane?" Jane shifted in her seat, squirming in apprehension for what would come out of her mouth next.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend? And I'm yours?" Maura nodded understandingly. Jane wanted proper names and confirmation.

"Yes. I quite like that term coming from your mouth. 'My girlfriend'. Guys usually sound so possessive when they have tried to evoke that level in a relationship. You make us equals." Jane had relaxed too early. Tension was building up in her body yet again, she tried to calm her breathing as she braced herself for the inevitable. This was too much, too soon. As Jane fought the urge to flee she cast another eye toward the TV. Bruins were up by two goals.

"When did that happen?!"

"The opposing team had two players in the penalty box and it seems the Bruins are quite adept in power play and their box play has significantly improved since the last game we saw." Jane looked at Maura, all her tension dissipated and her breath returned to normal.

"I love you, you know." Maura was quite taken aback by the sudden proclamation of love but a surge of hormones were released in her body as it reacted physiologicaly to the words spoken.

"I can't- I- Not yet. But I feel it too Jane, I feel it like I've never felt anything before." Jane knew it was too much, too soon for Maura but Maura had to understand that she was in it for the long haul.

"I was going to wait a while before saying it but, I am done living for the past, I want to be in the now and maybe even think of the future. Hearing you talk about guys just- I almost left, you know. And then you go and just know what happened in the game… You are perfect. For me."

"It wasn't my intention to bring up old partners. They are a part that shaped us and therefore shouldn't be brushed aside. However, I understand your apprehension. We still haven't gone beyond kissing and some light groping and we'll be moving on in the physical aspect of our relationship- oh, that's what this was all about, wasn't it Jane?" Jane watched Maura's penny drop and sighed. The meat and potatoes of 'the talk' had reached its goal line.

"Yes. I'm nervous. Or. I was nervous. Then you got talking about hockey and honestly, now I'm turned on." Maura blanked.

"Also, we still need to tell Ma about us. Better sooner than later or she'll _actually_ flip on us." Maura hummed lightly into Jane's ear.

"All in good time detective. Game's over, let's go make our own power plays."


	3. Chapter 3 - Football

A/N: Ok guys, I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. I'm mostly writing on whim and fluff. I thought this was going to be the last chapter but I had an idea so there will be at least one more after this. Also, this will probably be the more sport heavy one as I love American Football. Reviews are love! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, JTam make them canon etc.  
/zlez**

* * *

"I can't believe they're still undefeated. I know they're a good team but I can never trust Belichick again. Not after 'Videogate' or whatever the media called it. His Lombardi's are tainted." It was the third week in October and the Patriots still hadn't lost a game. Jane played by the rules and she expected everyone to do the same. It was for that reason and that reason alone that she didn't own a Pats jersey. Maura did, on the other hand, own a jersey. It said Isles and had the number of a significant contribution she had given to a Kraft family-operated charity. Jane knew about that one, however Jane didn't know about the other one that said Victor 825. The game was late in its second quarter when Maura slipped inside the living room wearing nothing but a pair of panties and the specially made jersey.

"To who do I owe the pleasure…" Jane's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"It's 'to whom' Jane. And I thought I'd surprise you, it's not everyday you watch sports this calmly."

"Well, the Pats piss me off. But they're still my team." Jane beckoned Mara to come sit next to her, Maura complied as she usually did. The second quarter two-minute warning sounded as Jane clasped her hands on Maura's, tugging light as if to say 'sit on me, not next to me'. Yet again Maura did what Jane alluded to. Swinging her pantless legs over Janes' jeans-clad ones, she rested herself comfortably on top of Jane. She rested her head on Jane's shoulder to allow her to keep watching the game but still keeping the closeness. Jane loved the feeling of the good doctor on top of her. Having her on top wasn't a sign of submission but one of trust. She trusted Maura so much she let her take the lead. After the talk last week they had settled for another make out session, Jane still a bit apprehensive of taking the next step. Upon hearing the commentators cut to the studio Maura sat up and straightened her back to look at Jane. She bent forward to catch Jane's lips in a sweet kiss, settling down deeper on Jane's thighs as she deepened the kiss even further.

"Mmm... This is heaven... I love you..." Maura listened to Jane's delirious comments in between kisses as she dove in for seconds, thirds, fourths and fifths. What she didn't hear was the door unlock and open.

"Hey Maura, Jane, come help me with the groc- Oh. _Oh_. OH." The one and only, Angela Rizzoli came bustling in with bags upon bags of food. Right, family Sunday dinner at Maura's, how could they forget.

"Oh crap, I forgot about dinner tonight."

"It appears to have slipped my mind as well. I should probably go... change." Maura was still seated on Jane's lap and still only in a football jersey.

"Oh no, you ain't going nowhere missy. We need to talk to Ma."

"I am half naked Jane, this is barely appropriate clothing to wear to such a monumental exchange!" The whispered discussion between Maura and Jane only lasted a split second but to Angela it felt like an eternity. She still hadn't decide whether to drop the bags and go wait in the guest house or to just wait them out. Her curiosity got the best of her and she just stood there, bags in hand, mouth agape.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Yeah Ma, we are just having a slight... wardrobe malfunction here. Maura, take the blanket. It's not like you have anything my mother hasn't seen before." Maura bit back her 'you haven't seen it all yet' quip as the situation still felt awkward. Maura took the blanket and they both stood up to join Angela in the kitchen area. The game was completely abandoned, not that it mattered, the Patriots were leading with four touchdowns already.

"So, Ma, eh, me and Maura- don't correct me Maura- we're dating." Maura gave Jane a mild look of annoyance at her allusion but bit back her grammar lesson. There would be plenty of time for lessons later.

"I kind of got that from the scene I walked in on. When did this happen? How long? Why didn't you tell me, I'm your mother for Christ sake!" Angela wasn't angry, just frustrated they didn't share it with her. But how did they keep it from her, she was here nearly all the time. And so was Jane. Nothing was different. Except Jane had slept over many more times since the day she caught them cuddling on the sofa while watching a game. Maybe she had known. Oh, she knew but she wasn't going to tell them.

"A couple of weeks ago, we were watching a game and we kind of kissed."

"We definitely kissed and thing went from there. We even talked." Jane looked at Maura with a proud, adoring look, this wasn't turning out as badly as she initially thought when telling her mother. Angela flinched ever so slightly at the mention of a talk. Maura notice the micro expression but thought nothing of it.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, not yet. We haven't actually talked about that part yet, we just wanted to start this right, _I_ just wanted to start this thing right." It was Maura's turn to look at Jane with pride and adoration. Jane started fiddling with her hands in anticipation of what her mother's reaction was going to be now that she had the story from them.

"Alright. Maura's already family and I just want you to be happy Janie. To think you'd be the one to bag a doctor! Actually, you _would_ be the one, your brothers are not as ambitious as you. Well, maybe Frankie but that's because he looks up to you." Jane started to blush, squirming even more now, this was fast turning into a nightmare.

"Ma! Please, a little respect."

"It's quite alright Jane, I 'bagged' myself quite a detective."

"Wait, does this mean we have to tell Frankie and Tommy now?"

"They _are_ coming over later. Why not do it then? Jane, I should really put something more on and you need to help your mother with the groceries." Jane nodded and started walking toward the door as Maura turned to head to her bedroom. Or closet maybe, Jane wasn't sure, the closet would be more logical, she did need clothes. As she came up behind her mother Angela turned and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Ma! Come on!" Nightmare.

"I'm so proud of you. You finally strapped a pair on and proclaimed your love, oh Janie, I've seen how you looked at her- What? Do I have something on my face?" Angela lifted her hand to feel around her mouth but Jane just shook her head. Jane was staring at her mother as if she'd grown an extra head.

"_She_ kissed me. And what do you mean 'how you looked at her'?"

"Come on Jane, you've had a thing for her for a long time." Angela thought that maybe Jane really hadn't seen it until that fateful game day.

"Maybe, maybe. Now, let's get the things inside. Jeez Ma, did you buy out the entire store?"

"I just got the essentials, I also thought I might make your favorite. To celebrate." Jane just stared at her in disbelief.

"You knew?"

"I'm your mother, of course I knew. And I caught you and Maura 'talking' last week." Angela blushed at her confession.

"I'm taking your keys."

"Why would you take her keys away Jane?" Timing her entrance with maximum precision Maura appeared in an impeccable dress just in time to save Angela.

"So she'd stop interrupting... _stuff_." Maura circled Jane and stood up on her tippy toes to reach Jane's ear properly.

"If you play nicely there will be plenty of _stuff_ to do in the **locked** bedroom."


End file.
